


Mistletoe Infestation

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Christmas - Freeform, Decorating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9025882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "James really wasn’t surprised when he opened the door to his and Sirius’s flat and saw an overabundance of decorations up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who celebrates Christmas: MERRY CHRISTMAS I HOPE IT'S THE BEST. To everyone who does not celebrate Christmas: I HOPE YOUR DAY IS THE BEST.

James really wasn’t surprised when he opened the door to his and Sirius’s flat and saw an overabundance of decorations up. Neither of them celebrate Christmas, but, Sirius said, any time of the year he can get away with this many lights is the best time of the year. Therefore, there were about fourteen different styles of stringed lights surrounding every surface, from the couch to the fireplace. After the Great Baking Incident of ‘83, the stove/oven area was clear of such decoration fortunately. Sirius was completely unrepentant and held that, like all great interior designers, he was going by trial and error (not that James was complaining; he’d thought it was just as hilarious as Sirius, even if it did end up burning a dessert he’d been working for two hours on). Trial and error period was both year to year and within every year. The general experimental stage was about three days long, where Sirius put up what he knew would work, and then moved on to new material that often had to be taken down or relocated. The rest of the holiday season was seeing if they could handle lights poking out from the dining table and if the tinsel hanging on the ceiling would last more than a week before it created a nest in James’s hair. 

James sighed as he sidestepped a box of garland. This was Day Two. Sirius had been up before him both today and yesterday, and he knew he wouldn’t go to bed until after James was asleep tonight. 

And to think that this whole annual mess started because Remus gave James a jingle bell wreath as a Hanukkah present the first year they weren’t at Hogwarts (James had worn it as a crown for every single day of Hanukkah afterwards and Remus never bought him another present that made noise). 

James didn’t mind the boxes, the three days of experimentation, or even the mess of glitter and tinsel that generally planted itself in his hair and never left until a month had passed. What he  _ did _ mind was that Sirius never wanted to come to bed on time because he was busy, leaving James alone in their bed feeling distinctly too cold and alone,  _ especially _ during winter where cuddles were more necessary than the rest of the year. 

“Sirius?” 

“Kitchen!” 

James made his way there, carefully watching his feet so he didn’t step on anything. Once in the kitchen, he saw Sirius standing on a chair, attaching snowflake-shaped lights to the ceiling. “Those aren’t going to fall are they? I don’t particularly want curry with a dash of plastic casing.” 

Sirius scowled at him for a moment before grinning and looking back at his work. “Have some faith Prongs.” 

“I have faith that you would never kill me.” 

“I’ll take what I can get,” he said mildly. “They won’t fall.” 

“You sure about that?” James challenged. 

“If you don’t mess with them, yes.” 

James put a hand on the back of Sirius’s leg, making him buckle and James smirk. “What do you want for dinner? I can go pick something up.” He kept his voice low, suggestive, in the vague hope that Sirius would set aside his decorating craze for a few hours. 

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work. Sirius shrugged, not even glancing down when he said in a distracted voice, “Whatever you want is fine.” 

James tried not to sigh too heavily. “Okay.” He turned back around and left, deciding on Greek food on a whim and wondering on the walk back how the hell that had happened because they almost always ate Greek when it was hot outside, and it was very much  _ not _ hot outside right now if the massive coat and scarf on James were anything to go by. 

Sirius looked confused too when James set the bag on the table and he saw the label. He looked at James inquisitively. James just shrugged helplessly; he had no idea. He thought, vindictively, that maybe if Sirius weren’t ignoring him for bloody  _ decorations _ he would’ve chosen a more normal spread for dinner-- he felt guilty almost as soon as he thought it. 

Sirius rushed through dinner, shoving an alarming amount of potatoes in his mouth at the end, standing up and going to his string of snowflakes before he’d finished chewing. 

James watched him for a minute, almost in disbelief if not for the fact that he had been expecting that-- hoping for otherwise, but expecting it all the same. He packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge, then did the dishes. 

He dried off his hands then looked around for Sirius, who was standing on the chair still, looking at him from the corner of his eye with barely contained glee. James frowned, more than a little worried at what put that expression there. He tried to move and abruptly realised what it was; he was stuck. James narrowed his eyes at Sirius who simply jumped off the chair and kissed him. 

Mistletoe. Over the sink? “I don’t think that’ll last,” James said, moving out from under it with a gesture upwards. 

“We’ll see,” he answered cryptically before going back to his box of decorations. James held back his reminder of the last time they’d had this conversation, ending, of course, with James being correct. This was Sirius’s area, and James was going to stay out of it, for better or for worse. 

At least that’s what he  _ planned _ on doing. He went to watch telly and was stuck on the couch when he tried to grab the remote across the room. He was stuck under a different sprig on the couch once he’d retrieved it. The doorway to their bedroom stopped him, as did the door to the bathroom and the door to the shower and the closet. 

James fell face first into bed-- on Sirius’s side-- after his shower and tried to roll over, but found himself stuck.  _ Again _ . “SIRIUS!” He couldn’t see him enter the room, but he could sense the self satisfied flouncing. 

“Yes dear?” Sirius said innocently, the kind of innocent where it’s obvious he’s pretending. 

“Are you going to take this down?” 

He hummed. “I don’t think so.” 

“What **_._ ** ” 

“Well if I take down this sprigg what do I do to the others? Where will it end Jamie?” 

“Take them all down.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sirius said, sounding far too smug for James’s taste. 

“The fun of being able to move freely in my own home?” 

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. “That’s not fun, that’s normal.” 

“They can be the same.” 

“No they can’t.” 

“Alright then we won’t have sex anymore.” 

“What!” 

“A healthy couple that lives together, with neither of them being ace of course, have sex on a  _ normal _ basis. Therefore, us having sex is either normal, or fun. You yourself just said we can’t have both.” 

Sirius spluttered for a minute before he gave in. “Fine.” He waved his wand and a veritable forest of mistletoe fell from the ceiling above their bed. 

James looked at him incredulously, but he only shrugged in return. 

“You’re evil, you know that?” Sirius said after he kissed him. 

“I’m half convinced you are. What were you playing at with all this?” 

“Ah.” Sirius looked sheepish as he continued, “I always get so busy with the lights and all that I forget to kiss you as much as you need for upkeep,” he patted James cheek, “so I needed a little reminder.” 

James raised his eyebrows. “A little reminder in the form of two thousand mistletoe… leaves?” 

“They’re not leaves, my dear, but yes.” At that, Sirius started moving back to the hallway. 

“Maybe tomorrow I help you decorate?” 

“I’d like that,” he said with a grin. 

Sirius was almost out of the room when James added, “Don’t let an infestation of mistletoe in the flat next time you want to kiss me.” 

Sirius laughed and it echoed in the hall. “If you’re sure love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We have a jingle bell wreath and it brings me endless joy ^-^ Last year we put it around our dog's neck, which he was not a fan of. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
